the best teen titan musical ever!
by arwenundomiel2007
Summary: Okay this is a first people. some people i live with said it was funny, so...please RR. There are no pairings.


-The best Teen Titan musical ever, yeah boi!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. please, dont say you're like, offended cause thats just too bad. dont read it if you are, thats my advice. oh and this is my first story so tell me what you think.

CHAPTER ONE - SINGING TOGETHER IN PERFECT HARMONY.

Terra walked down the hall humming the tune to Barbie girl by aqua. "I'm A Barbie girl, In A Barbie world. Black and plastic, It's fantastic. You can brush my hair, Undress me anywhere. Imagination, life is you're creation. "She stopped as she passed beast boy, and started again when he had turned the corner. Meanwhileâ.

Robin ran after Starfire. "I said I'm sorry, alright?" He had to run as she was walking to keep up. "Starfire, don't be mad! Please!!!!!" She ignored him and kept walking. She started running and he knew he had no chance of keeping up with her. "Oh, c'mon, Star." He screamed. He turned around and walked away sadly. He started thinking and then Ran up to Starfire's room. It was locked so he got a knife and started to hack into her room. When he got in there, He saw her look at him and start to sing:

Get out (leave)

Right now

It's the end of you and me.

It's too late

And I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know,

About her,

And I wonder

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time.

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth.

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend's

Boy, you must have gone and bumped you're head

Because you left the number on you're phone.

He stared at her and started to speak. "Oh, umâ I kind of, hacked in. Hope you don't mind."

She turned her head and started to sing some more of it. Again Robin slowly backed away and left the room. Then made a run for it. Meanwhile

Beastboy walked into the living room where he spotted terra. "Terra?" He asked. "Yeahâ?" She responded. "I have something to sing to you. Don't interrupt whatever you do. This takes some courage." He started singing

I need a girl to ride, ride, ride

I need a girl to make my wife

I need a girl whose mine, all mine

I need a girl in my life

I went to nationally known on the microphone.

I'm not at all, but I really need a wife at home

I don't really like the zone, never spend the night alone

I got a few you'd like to boom.

But, chicks the romance me

Don't tickle my fancy.

Tiffany, Nancy, that's not where my plans be,

Need a girl that can stand me

Raise me a family.

He was cut off by her voice. "And you're singing this to me because.?" He looked at her and then raised his eyebrow. "Oh, no reason, just take it all in." He then walked away. Terra followed him and tapped on his shoulder. "Soâ you wanna come to my room." He looked at her then raised his eyebrows. "Do I ever." They both then ran into her room and closed the door.

Meanwhile

Starfire left her room ten minutes later and bumped into robin. She took him into her room. "I have something to sing to you. Please do not interrupt." She started singing:

One of these days

I wont be afraid of staying with you

I hope and I pray

I'm able to find a way back to you

'Cause that's where I'm home.

Did I make you nervous?

Did I ask for to much

Was I not deserving?

For something in you're touch.

He stopped her by putting his finger to her lips. He then closed her door, and we all know what happened. Nowâ meanwhileâ.

Cyborg sat down on the couch and put in a game, then went to the start menu to type in his name. Beast boy jumped by him on the couch and picked up one of the remotes. "I'll play you, Cyborg." Cyborg nodded and went back one, then typed in two players. They started off to a fair race, but then really got into it and started fighting. "I'm whipping 'yer ass 'Cause you can't pass me! Nya haha." He started laughing. "Well, we'll just see about that won't we?" Beast boy slowed down then went faster. He started singing:

I love you

You love me

Where a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

Wont you say you love me to?

That right there threw Cyborg off track making Beast boy win several rounds. "Cut it out."

"Never." Meanwhileâ.

Starfire laughed and came out of her room. Robin followed. "Soâ are we on for Friday night?" She nodded. He smiled and walked off. When he walked down the hall he started singing:

Isn't she lovely?

Isn't she wonderful?

Isn't she precious?

He was cut off by Cyborg coming up the stairs. He shut-up for a minute then started singing again when Cyborg passed him, but had to stop half way through when he got to the lyric: less then one minute old. Noticing stevie wonder was talking about his daughter. "Crap, gotta find another song." Meanwhile

Beat boy walked to Terra's room and opened the door. He stopped half way. The sight blinded him. Terra???? Robin????? Horrifying! The sightâ. No way to believe it. He ran off to find Starfire. " Starfire...?" He sat down by his door, and about five minutes later Terra and robin came out of Her room. Terra walked over to beast boy after noticing he was there. He Frowned and walked into his room. She kept checking in on him for the next hour and finally gave up and hacked into his room. She asked Him what was wrong and he told her what he saw, then started singing:

Can you see me?

Flown in above your head

as you lay in bed

Thinking about everything that you did not

Cause saying I love you has nothing to do

With meaning it.

And I don't trust you

'Cause every time you're here, you're intentions are unclear

I spend every hour waiting for a phone call

That I know will never come

I used to think you where the one

Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all

You aint never coming back to me

That's not how this was supposed to be

You take my hand just to give it back

No other lover has ever done that

Do you remember the way we used to melt?

Do you remember how it felt when I touched you, oh!

'Cause I remember very well

Now how long has it been since someone you let in

Has given what I gave to you

At night when you sleep

Do you dream I would be there?

Just for a minute or two, do you?

You aint never coming back to me

That's not how it was supposed to be

You take my hand just to give it back

No other lover has ever done that.

Heartache, Heartache I just have so much

A simple love with a complex touch

And there is nothing you can say or do

I called to let you know I'm through with you

You aint never coming back to me

That's not how it was supposed to be

You take my hand just to give it back

No other lover has ever done that

Heartache, Heartache I just have so much

A simple love with a complex touch

And there is nothing you can say or do

I called to let you know I'm through

I called to let you know I'm through

I called to let you know I'm through with you

And I aint never coming back to you.

"I hope you heard it well 'Cause-"

He was cut off by Terraâagain. "Hey, uh, Beastboyâ Wanna come to my room?" He took the mad expression off his face and said "Do I ever." They both ran into Terra's room and closed the door." Meanwhile

Cyborg came out of his room and started singing:

Somebody once told me the world was gunna role me

I aint the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

And the shape of an L on her forehead

well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming.

Back to the rules and I hit the ground running.

It will make sense not to live for fun

You're brain gets smart, but you're head gets dumb.

So much to do

So much to see

So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?

You never know if you don't grow

You never shine if you don't glow.

Hey now

You're an all-star

Get you're game on

Go play

Hey now

You're a rock-star

Get you're show on

Go play

All life living is gold

Only shooting stars-

He had to stop singing because raven walked by, but then soon enough started again

It's a cruel place, and they say it gets colder.

You're bundled up now

wait till you get older

but the media man begs to differ-

meanwhile

Raven walked in her room and closed the door. She reached under one of her pillows and pulled out a headset. She put them on, popped in a CD, and started singing:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Bleeding you down into my core

While I become so known

Without a soul

My spirits sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there in me

It's back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me.

Breath into me

And make me real

Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without you're touch

Without you're love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Don't let me die here

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life.

She finally finished and another gothic song came on for her to sing. So, meanwhile

Terra sat down with Beast Boy. "You got to sing me something, now I get to sing you something. No interruptions." She started singing:

On a Monday, I am waiting.

And on Tuesday I am fading.

And by Wednesday I can't sleep.

Then the phone rings, I hear you.

In the darkness, there's a clear view

'Cause you've come to rescue me.

Fall. Sometimes I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it last's

Oh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels.

Oh, because if you knew me better then I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces

Pieces

Pieces of me

Pieces

Pieces

He cut her off. "You interrupted me, so I do the same for you. So, wanna come into my room?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Do I ever. Now, meanwhile

Cyborg came out of the kitchen and went to go and sit down on the couch. " well, I guess there's nothing to do but eat and sing." He started to sing:

It is a fine day

People open windows

They leave their houses

Just for a short while

It is a fine day

People open windows

They leave their houses

Just for a short while

They walk by the garden

They look at the sky

Its going to be a fine night tonight

Its going to be a fine day tomorrow

Its going to be a fine day tomorrow.

He stopped and quickly finished eating and singing. Meanwhile

Robin and Starfire walked into the dining room. "So. II bet I can beat you in a singing competition." Raven, beast boy, terra, and Cyborg peeked their heads around the corner. "can we join????" They all pleaded. "We know we can sing!"

"Okay," said robin. "We start now. And no cheating. You have to already know the lyrics the song. No CD's or anything." They all lined up in a row and robin was first.

I don't understand why

See, it's burning me to hold onto this

I know this is something I gotta do

But that don't mean I want to

What I'm trying to say is

I love you

It's just

I feel like this

Is coming to an end

And its better for me to

Let it go now

No matter how long it hurts you

You gotta let it burn

It's gunna burn for me to say this

But its coming from my heart

Spend all the time coming

But we done been fell apart

I really wanna work this out

But I don't think you're gunna change

I do but you don't think its best we go our separate way's

He stopped. "uh"

"someone else's turn." Raven said.

"Me!" best boy yelled.

"go ahead." Said robin sitting in beast boy's spot on the couch.

Beast boy stood up tall, cleared his throat and started singing.

See the thing about you

That caught my eye

Is the same thing that made me change my mind

It's kind of hard to explain but girl

I'll try.

You need to sit down this may take a while.

See this girl she sort of looks just like you.

She even smiles just the way you do

So innocent she seemed

But I was fooled

I'm reminded when I look at you.

You remind me of a girl that I once knew

See her face whenever I look at you

Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just cant get with you.

"okay, who's next?" best boy asked

"ME!" Cyborg yelled.

Again they switched places as Cyborg started to sing.

It seems like just yesterday

We used to rock the show

I laced the track you locked the flow

So far from hanging on the dock for dough

Notorious they got to know that

Life aint always what it seemed to be

Words cant express what you mean to me

Even though you gone

We still a team

Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams

In the future can't wait to see

If you open up the gates for me

Reminisce sometimes

Like they took my friend

Try to block it out but it plays again

Cyborg sat down in ravens spot as she made it to the front of the room.

La de da da

La de da da

La de da da

Da da

La de da da

La de da da

La de da da

Da da

I'm just a simple girl

In a high tech digital world

Really trying to understand

All the gals that rule this land

Cyborg ran to the front of the room, grabbed raven, made her sit down and cleared his throat.

"This is for you raven:"

Look at that dress

So scandalous

You know no other **beep**

Can handle this

She's shaking that thing

Like whose the dish

With a look in her eyes so devilish

She likes to dance with a hip hop

Raven got up. "CYBORG!" she walked up to him and knocked him in his nose. "Don't you ever sing about me that way. Only beast boy can, cause he's got privilege's."

Beast boy stood up." And only terra can talk about me that way."

"Well, only robin can cause he's got privileges"

"Well only Starfire can, cause she's got privileges."

"Well, only Cyborg can because he has privileges."

"Well, only raven can cause she's got privileges."

When they where all done talking, they all got back to the competition. Terra stood up and went to the front of the room because she was the last to sit down." Hmmm" she said to herself. "I wonder what I should sing?" She thought for a couple of seconds and then started singing.

How come

We don't even talk no more,

You don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more.

And I heard it through the grape vine weeds

You're beefing now

After all the years we been down

Aint no way no how

This bull-

Best boy cut her off. "maybe you should stop there."

She shrugged and went to go and sit down. She went over to Starfire and motioned for her to get up. Starfire got up and went to the front of the room while terra took her seat. Starfire obviously had her song ready, because when she stood up she started singing.

Lay down

You're sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journeys end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon you're face?

Soon you will see

All of you're fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pail moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all shall turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows calling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to an end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea a pail moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all shall turn to silver glass.

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west

Everyone clapped. "Wow star, nice one." Robin said. "Thank you." She replied walking over to Beastboy and motioning for him to stand up. " Me again????" he exclaimed. He stood up and ran to the front of the room. He went to the front of the room and started to sing.

I'm gunna wake up

Yes and no

I'm gunna kiss

Some part of

I'm gunna keep

This secret

I'm gunna close my body now

I guess I can die another day

I guess I can die another day

I guess I can die another day

I guess I can die another day

I guess ill die another day

I guess ill die another day

I guess ill die another day

I guess ill die another day

Analyze this


End file.
